La casa de las tijeras
by la pingu98
Summary: Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito, Luka y Meiko pasaban una noche tranquila en un parque tematico. pero a lo lejos descubren una casa de los sustos y deciden entrar... lo que no imaginarian es que tendrian que luchar por sobrevivir en la peor padilla de sus vidas. solo puede haber un sobreviviente ¿quien ganará en este macabro juego?... Nunca volverás a ver las tijeras de la misma forma...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1: una extraña casa**

**Hola gente! Es la primera vez que hago un fic de vocaloid (mi banda favorita :D) y además gore… si no te gusta este tipo de cosas entonces no lo leas! Por favor dejen reviews!**

**Les dejo la historia. No se por que lo dicen, pero Vocaloid no me pertenece**

Nuestra historia comienza en una fresca noche de verano… la cual invitaba a las personas a salir de sus casas para pasar una noche una noche de diversión ¿y que lugar mejor para divertirse como un parque de atracciones?

Todos en ese lugar parecían divertirse con todos esos juegos, luces, música, dulces, gritos y algunos mareos… todos, excepto por un joven de cabellera azul que se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un puesto de comida rápida dentro del parque

Estaba de brazos cruzados, con expresión cansada y la cabeza hacia atrás

Había estado cerca de unas dos horas allí sentado y su trasero ya empezaba a dolerle

Colocó su cabeza en su posición normal y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. Miró a dos chicas que se aproximaban a él, una tenia el cabello rosa y la otra café, ambas usaban un delantal blanco con algunas manchas de mostaza y salsa de tomate en ellos

-¿y bien?- preguntó el peli azul

-bueno, para empezar estuvimos preparando hamburguesas y hot dogs por dos horas- contestó la del cabello rosado -y también tuvimos que soportar a dos tarados que no dejaban de coquetearnos y no entendían la indirecta de "lárguense"… ¡pero por fin conseguimos el empleo! Empezamos mañana al medio día-

-¿entonces ya podemos ir a buscar a los chicos verdad?-

-asi es-

-¡por fin!- el chico se levantó de un salto de la silla, arrepintiéndose casi al instante al sentir una punzada en su espalda que ya se había acostumbrado a estar sentada

-pereces un anciano, Kaito- dijo la de pelo castaño aguantando la risa poniendo una mano sobre su boca

-no molestes Meiko- contestó Kaito irritado con una mano en su aún encorvada espalda

-¿pueden dejar de pelar y seguirme?- pregunto la peli rosada con esa expresión seria que siempre tiene. Puede ser divertida y alegre, pero nunca deja de ser madura y seria

-si, Luka- contestaron ambos con un tono de molestia

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otra parte del parque una chica de cabello verde-azulado miraba con una sonrisa las fotos simultaneas que acababa de tomarse en esas cajas raras que colocan en todos los lugares donde hay muchas personas

En una estaba comiendo una tableta de chocolate, en la siguiente salía haciéndose un "sombrero" sobre su cabeza con sus largas coletas, en la otra salía haciendo una cara tierna y en la última estaba con la lengua afuera y abriéndose un ojo con el dedo

Sonrió y guardo las fotos en el bolsillo de su falda

-¡MIKU!-

La nombrada miró que a lo lejos la llamaban Kaito, Luka y Meiko

Miku les hizo un saludo con la mano antes de ir junto a ellos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alegre como siempre

-¿Dónde están Len y Rin?- preguntó Meiko

-aquí- dijo Len llegando junto a ellos comiendo un algodón de azúcar. Mas atrás venia su hermana gemela, esta no se veía nada bien: venia con las mejillas verdes, la espalda encorvada y con paso lento. Meiko le miro preocupada

-¿estas bien Rin?-

La rubia la miró sin mucho animo

-solo te diré… que jamás volveré a subirme en la rueda de la fortuna-

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Len con la boca llena -a mi me gustó: se podía ver todo el parque y algo de la ciudad. Y era divertido cuando subíamos y bajábamos-

Ante el solo recuerdo Rin puso sus manos en su boca para no vomitar

-callate Len- dijo apenas

El resto miró la escena divertidos

-bueno- dijo Kaito mirando su reloj -creo que ya deberíamos irnos a casa. Un autobús pasará por aquí en cuarenta minutos-

-bien vamos. Kaito y yo iremos delante, recuerden que estamos a cargo-

-¡espera un momento Luka! ¡¿Por qué yo no estoy a cargo también?! ¡tengo la misma edad que ustedes!- replico la chica de pelo café

-es que verás Meiko- empezó a explicar Len -la ultima vez que estuviste a cargo, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que sacarte arrastrada de un bar ¡completamente ebria!-

-bueno… si… ¡pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-

-fue hace tres días Meiko-chan- le recordó con una sonrisa Miku. Meiko se resigno a quedarse callada

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El resto del camino hacia la salida fueron caminando y charlando tranquilamente.

Una vez en la puerta para salir del parque Kaito miró su reloj, aún les sobraba media hora

-oigan ¿que es aquella casa de allá?- preguntó Miku señalando una gran casa aparentemente de madera, se veía vieja y sobre ella había un letrero con muchas luces quemadas y casi apagado por completo…

Lo curioso es que estaba fuera de los limites del parque

-tal vez sea una casa del terror- dijo Len con una sonrisa -¿Quién quiere ir a ver?-

-lo siento chicos- dijo Luka dándoles las espalda -el bus pasará por aquí en media hora y no podemos…-

-¡LEN, RIN, MIKU! ¡VUELVAN ACÁ!- gritó Meiko a los chicos que ya se habían ido unos metros mas allá hacia la casa

-¡CHICOS REGRESEN!- gritó ahora Luka echando a correr tras ellos seguida de Meiko y Kaito

Miku y los gemelos llegaron frente a la casa, y ahora podían ver con claridad que el letrero decía "La casa de las tijeras"

El trío dejo escapar una expresión de admiración sin dejar de mirar hacia el letrero que estaba arriba de ellos, en ese instante llega el resto del grupo muy cansados por la carrera

-chicos jamás vuelvan a hacer eso- les regaño Kaito poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento

-lo sentimos- dijo Rin -pero queremos entrar a la casa-

-ya Luka les dijo que no-

-por favor, además estuviste dos horas sentado en una silla ¿realmente estas apurado por entrar a un bus y volver a sentarte? Deberías divertirte un poco-

El chico reflexiono esas palabras, era cierto lo que la rubia decía

-bueno… tal vez un rato no me haga mal…-

-que bien Kaito- dijo Meiko sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados -ahora te les unes a ellos ¿no?-

-es que tiene razón, tu también deberías divertirte un rato, estuviste mucho tiempo trabajando ¿no crees?-

-¿si digo que si dejaras de comportarte como un idiota?-

-eso digo-

-entonces si-

Todos voltearon a ver a Meiko

-si creen que voy a entrar a esa cosa con ustedes, están muy equivocados-

-¿por favoooooooor?- dijo Miku poniendo cara de cachorrito triste

-no-

-¿siiiiiiiiii?- se le unió Rin usando la misma cara tierna

-dije que no-

-ándaleeeeee- dijo también Len

-¿Qué parte de "no" es la que no entienden?-

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar Meiko?- preguntó Luka de brazos cruzados y una expresión seria

-no quiero que me tomen por miedosa… pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

-¡baah!- se quejo el del cabello azul -solo estas siendo paranoica, relájate ¿quieres?-

-¿porfiiiiiiiiiisss?- dijeron a coro los tres menores

-¡AAGGH! ¡esta bien! Pero si perdemos el autobús ¡será culpa de kaito!-

-¡si!- dijo Miku haciendo un extraño baile de felicidad en su sitio

En ocasiones la peli verde-azulado podía ser muy infantil… y esta era una de esas ocasiones

Los seis chicos se fueron a la casa donde encontraron a un señor que les pidió sus nombres para que pudieran entrar. Todos le dieron sus nombres, el los anotó en una libreta y les dejó entrar no sin antes dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa macabra

A Meiko le dio muy mala espina esto, pero decidió quedarse callada

Entraron a la casa y la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras ellos

El lugar era oscuro, pero un foco iluminaba una mesa donde se podían apreciar seis tijeras: dos amarillas, una azul, otra rosa, verde-azulado y roja

-¡esto es muy emocionante!- chilló Miku

-**hola-** dijo fuertemente una voz femenina desde algún lugar -**bienvenidos a la casa de las tijeras… hora de empezar a jugar…-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez *.***

**Arigato por los comentarios y por agregar mi historia a favoritos! :3**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: a partir de este capitulo empezará la sangre y todo eso… muajajajaja**

**Capitulo2: empieza el juego**

-**bienvenidos- ** dijo fuertemente una voz femenina desde algún lugar -**que comience el juego…-**

-¿una voz potente, aterradora e incógnita? Esto es un clásico- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa

-**vamos a empezar… delante de ustedes hay una mesa llena de tijeras. Tomen las que les corresponda.-**

**-**¿y como sabemos cuales nos corresponden a cada uno?- preguntó un poco molesta la peli castaña

-fácil- dijo Miku acercándose a la mesa -el color indica a quien corresponde cada tijera-

La chica tomó la tijera verde-azulada y luego el reto la imitó: Meiko tomó la roja, Kaito la azul, Luka la rosada y los gemelos las amarillas

-**muy bien… ahora las reglas: todos deben usar las tijeras de su correspondencia para pasar los diferentes retos que vendrán mas adelante; si usan alguna ajena, serán eliminados. Una vez que pasen un reto no podrán dar vuelta atrás y tampoco pueden demorarse mucho en cumplirlos, si no, también serán eliminados.-**

**-**ok, ya entendimos ¿podemos comenzar ya?- preguntó Meiko un poco molesta

-**bien... su primer reto consistirá en obtener el mapa con el que se guiarán dentro de la casa... entren por la puerta que esta a la izquierda.-**

El grupo giro su cabeza hacia la puerta antes nombrada y prosiguieron a entrar con pasos sigilosos. Dentro pudieron ver una mesa iluminada por un foco de luz sobre la cual se podía ver el pergamino, pero esta mesa estaba en medio de un montón de alambres de púas y tijeras de todos los colores posibles colgando de mas alambres

-ok, ¿quien quiere hacer el primer reto?- preguntó Kaito

-yo lo haré- dijo Luka tranquilamente -esto será sencillo-

Una vez dicho esto se colocó a gatas para adentrase en ese filoso lío. Dejando a Kaito viendo su trasero todo embobado… hasta que una cebolla le golpeó en la nuca

-¡ouch!- se quejo sobándose el área golpeada. Para luego voltear a ver a la chica de las coletas, que estaba de brazos cruzados, la gigante cebolla en una mano y una mirada seria -¿¡por que hiciste eso Miku!?-

-¿puedes dejar de ser pervertido aunque sea por una noche?- preguntó Meiko con un tono de voz que no pretendía ser amable. El chico se cruzó de brazos

-baka-miku… baka-meiko…- murmuró

-¡te escuchamos!- dijeron ambas chicas volviendo a golpearlo; Miku con su cebolla en la cabeza y Meiko con el puño en su hombro

-¡piedad!...- rogó el chico

Volviendo con Luka, la chica había logrado avanzar unos pocos metros adelante usando su habilidad "ninja" arrastrándose, saltando, estirándose y agachándose entre los espacios que había entre los alambres. Luka, al ver que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo apresuró su paso olvidándose por completo de los afilados objetos que la rodeaban

Sintió una punzada en su pierna cuando un alambre de púas se enterró en ella. Luka gruño y se hizo hacia atrás en un intento de liberarse, haciendo que una de las tijeras se enganchara en su espalda, sobre la tela de su vestido, sin lastimarle.

-¡Luka!- dijo Len preocupado

-¡estoy bien, estoy bien!- dijo la chica para no alarmar a sus compañeros. Se puso a pensar desesperadamente en como liberarse; repasó las reglas del juego mentalmente y recordó la tijera rosa que estaba en su bolsillo

La sacó y cortó el alambre que la tenia apresada, y el que sujetaba la tijera que se le había enterrado.

Se miró su pierna por unos momentos: tenia marcas rojizas haciendo un circulo, sangraba ligeramente

No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, cortando cualquier objeto que le estorbara hasta llegar finalmente a su objetivo

Tomó el mapa y regresó por donde había venido, llegando hasta donde estaban sus compañeros

-¡que bien, conseguiste el mapa!- gritó Miku feliz, tomando el pergamino en sus manos

-¡ay por dios! Tu pierna sangra ¿estas bien?-

-estoy bien Len, no es nada grave-

-¿¡lo ven!? Este lugar es peligroso… ningún juego lastimaría realmente a alguien ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-¡por favor Meiko! ¡fue solo una pequeña herida!- dijo enojado Kaito -además, una vez que pasamos un reto, no hay vuelta atrás-

-¿¡quieres apostar!?- dijo retadora colocándose muy cerca del rostro del peli azul, el cual tampoco aflojaba la mirada -¡bien! Saldré por esa puerta y me iré a casa. ¡ya verán ustedes si me siguen o no!-

Empujó al peli azul para pasar y se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la manecilla con una mano

La giró repetidas veces pero la puerta no cedía, era como si alguien la hubiese cerrado con llave por el otro lado. Trató de abrir la cerradura usando su tijera, pero seguía sin obtener resultados

Meiko tiró a un lado la tijera, presa de la rabia, pateó la puerta.

El resto la miraba sin decir una palabra impactados por la reacción de la castaña, que seguía haciendo berrinches en su lugar

Miku bajó la vista para ver el mapa en sus manos. Lo abrió y lo contempló unos momentos

-estamos aquí- dijo señalando un punto del mapa, llamando la atención del resto (excepto Meiko que seguía pateando y golpeando la puerta) -debemos seguir este camino que ven aquí, conseguiremos varias puertas por las que tendremos que pasar, cumpliendo los retos, hasta llegar a este punto, que seria la salida-

-bien- dijo Rin comenzando a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta -sigamos-

-¿no se te olvida algo one-chan?- preguntó su hermano señalando a la castaña que seguia en su actividad antes mencionada

-Kaito…- dijo Rin mirando al mencionado a los ojos. El chico captó el mensaje

-ya voy- dijo Kaito con aire cansado. Se dirigió hacia Meiko, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas

-¡NEEH! ¡BAJAME!- gritó golpeándole la espalda, mientras que él y el resto entraban por la siguiente puerta -¡BAKA-KAITO! ¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES PARA PODER IRME A CASA! ¡SUELTAMEEEE!-

Finalmente entraron a la segunda habitación, la cual tenia manchas de humedad en las paredes y la iluminación tampoco era muy buena, pero se podía ver la habitación completamente. La puerta se cerró sola fuertemente detrás de ellos. Kaito bajó a Meiko, esta se cruzó de brazos no sin antes darle un puñetazo en el estómago que dejó al chico sin aire, lo cual dejó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la castaña

-**muy bien, lograron pasar el primer reto a la perfección. Pero aún les faltan muchos más… el que está a continuación consiste en que usen sus tijeras para cortar estas cajas de papel, la mayoría están vacías, solo una tiene la llave para abrir la siguiente puerta, pero hay otra que tiene una especie de piedra, si abren la caja que tenga la piedra el que esté jugando será eliminado, y si el tiempo se les acaba también. Y otra cosa, a partir de ahora yo elegiré quien jugará en cada reto-**

Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros

-**Meiko… ya que estás tan desesperada por salir, tu serás la que jugarás-**

Meiko abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?-

-¿recuerdas al tipo que nos pidió nuestros nombres en la entrada de la casa?- dijo Rin -de seguro era para esto-

-¿y como sabe que quería salir?-

-debe observarnos por cámaras o algo así… bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve a cumplir el reto, el tiempo corre- dijo la rubia señalando un reloj digital que estaba en la sucia y gris pared, el cual marcaba 5 minutos y contando

Meiko buscó en sus bolsillos su tijera

-_¿en donde diablos está?_- pensó la castaña sin parar de buscar

-neeh… Meiko- preguntó titubeante Luka. La castaña levantó la mirada para verla -¿acaso… tu… no tiraste al suelo tu tijera en la otra habitación?-

Meiko se sintió desfallecer. Corrió a la puerta y asomó un ojo por la cerradura para ver al otro lado… y efectivamente, la tijera de color rojo estaba tirada en el suelo olvidada, al otro lado de la puerta

-ay no… ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Miku haciendo pucheros

Meiko puso una mano en su mentón, pensando… tendría que usar otra tijera, pero si usaba una ajena seria… seria…

-…eliminada…- murmuró antes de que una sonrisa se le dibujara

¡eso era! Si era eliminada podría largarse de esa tonta casa de los sustos

Sin pesarlo dos veces, le arrebató de las manos la tijera a Len y se lanzó sobre las cajas para comenzar a romperlas frenéticamente

-¡Meiko-nee, no!- gritó el rubio

Meiko se detuvo al escuchar un ruido que le llamó la atención… era como si alguien le hubiera quitado el seguro a algún arma

De pronto, tijeras de todos los colores salían disparadas de todas las direcciones hacia la castaña

La chica no tuvo tiempo de gritar: en una milésima de segundo, las tijeras se enterraron en todo su cuerpo causando un ruido de carne cortándose; en la cabeza, ojos, cuello, brazos, estómago, espalda y piernas. Como si fuera un árbol viejo, cayó lentamente boca abajo creando un ruido sordo, las tijeras se le enterraron aún mas; y un charco de sangre del cuerpo ahora sin vida de Meiko

Sus compañeros entraron en estado de shock

-¡MEIKO-NEEEEEEE!...-

**Próximo cap próximamente :3 chau!**

**Pingu98 fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3: ¿juego inocente?**

-¡MEIKO-NEEEEEE…!- gritaron todos aterrados. En sus vidas jamás habían dilatado tanto sus pupilas

-no… no pu-puede ser…- murmuró Len sin moverse en lo obsoluto hasta sentir un ligero golpe en su pie. Bajó la mirada y vió junto a este su tijera amarilla, salpicada de aquel líquido carmesí, que se había escapado de las manos de su ahora fallecida amiga

Miku por su lado, puso ambas manos sobre su boca y retrocedío instintivammente ante tal escena. Su espalda chocó contra la fría y forjada puerta… aquella puerta que ahora los tenía prisioneros en aquella habitación. Se giró y miró la puerta por unos segundos antes de entrar en pánico

-¡NO! ¡DEJEMNOS SALIR!- gritaba la chica golpeando desesperadamente el picaporte de la puerta con el filo de sus tijeras, provocando que salieran algunas chispas en cada golpe

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!-

-miku… - dijo Rin acercándose a la chica con cuidado -trata de calmarte…-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!- le gritó volteándose y amenazándole con la tijera. Rin retrocedió un poco asustada; pero la expresión de Hatsune se aflojó dando paso a un doloroso llanto

Miku corrió a los brazos de su amiga la cual también empezó a llorar aferrada al cuerpo de la otra

Luka miró a ambas chicas un momento antes de escuchar un tercer llanto que dirijió su mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Meiko bañado en sangre al igual que la ropa de Kaito, que se aferraba con cuidado a esta, para no clavarle mas las tijeras de lo que ya estaban

-Meiko… esto es mi culpa… ¡debí hacerte caso y salir de este lugar! Perdón…-

-_**valla… que lastima, creí haber sido lo bastante clara al decir que no podían usar una tijera ajena o serian eliminados- **_ dijo aquella misteriosa y potente voz con tranquilidad -_**en fin… ya saben para la próxima no cometer el mismo error-**_

-¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO A NUESTRA AMIGA!?- gritó la peli rosa apretando los puños y la mandíbula -¡DÉJANOS SALIR AHORA MISMO!-

_**-¿Por qué?¿ Acaso tienen miedo de perder?- **_ dijo con voz pícara lo que causó que Luka mirara con odio hacia la nada. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la voz misteriosa fue mas rápida _**-las reglas dicen que no pueden salir de la casa hasta llegar al final… nadie los obligó a entrar aquí-**_

Luka cerró la boca lentamente sin poderlo creer y bajó la cabeza con sus ojos como platos. Aunque odiara admitirlo… esa voz tenía razón: nadie los había obligado… ellos se habían metido en ese enrredo solos

Solo habían entrado en ese lugar por la insistencia de los tres menores… los tres menores… los tres menores… los tres menores…

…

…

¡LOS TRES MENORES!

El odio tomó lugar en la mirada de Luka, que se giró hacia ellos dándole ahora la espalda a Kaito y miró a el trio de críos. Rin estaba abrazada a Miku, y Len aún tenía la mirada perdida en la tijera que estaba junto a su pie. Luka apretó la mandíbula

-¡USTEDES!-

El grito de Luka hizo a los tres pegar un salto en su lugar; incluso Kaito levantó la mirada para ver la esplada de su amiga

-¡MEIKO ESTÁ MUERTA POR SU CULPA!- gritó como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida; los jóvenes se estrmecieron ante la mirada de la chica (daba más miedo que las miradas de Meiko cuando el Sake se acababa) y más aún cuando esta sacó su tijera de color rosa de su bolsillo; cosa que el peli azul notó con sorpresa -¡NUNCA HABRÍAMOS ENTRADO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES!-

Luka apretó su tijera y se dirijió sin titubear hacia Len. Éste al verse en peligro corrió hacia las chicas que lo recibieron asustadas con los brazos abiertos, Luka llegó hacia ellos y alzó su tijera

Miku, Rin y Len se abrazaron con los ojos cerrados esperando recibir el golpe

-¡LUKA!-

Luka dudó por un momento a ver a Kaito que se puso delante de ella protegiendo a los chicos. En menos de un segundo una bofetada dio de lleno en su rostro por parte de él, cosa que hizo a la peli rosa voltear su rostro a un lado del suelo sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos; pero no eran siquiera la mitad de grandes que los ojos de los tres menores, que los habían abierto sorprendidos y asustados al escuchar el golpe

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?- le gritó Kaito a Luka

-ellos…- dijo sin mirarlo por unos momentos, luego su ceño se frunció a mas no poder y le miró de frente -…¡ELLOS MATARON A MEIKO!-

-¡ellos no mataron a Meiko!- le devolvió él sin quitarse de en medio, protegiéndolos -¡fue esa maldita voz y sus tijeras!-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! - gritó con los ojos un poco rojos por la ira -¡Y LO VAN A PAGAR!-

Una segunda bofetada fue dada por Kaito en el rostro de Luka lo que causó que volviera a voltear su rostro hacia un lado y que su cabello cubriera casi toda su cara

-¡LUKA TIENES QUE REACCIONAR!- le gritó el doble de fuerte. Luka parecía tener un semblante serio -¡NO PODEMOS PERDER LA CABEZA AHORA! ¿¡CREES QUE A MÍ NO ME DUELE LA MUERTE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!? ¡A PESAR DE TODO TENEMOS QUE HACER EL ESFUERZO PARA QUE TODOS SALGAMOS A SALVO DE ESTO! ¡Y JAMÁS LOGRAREMOS ESO SI NOS VOLVEMOS LOCOS! ¡ASÍ QUE TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE O YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LO HAGAS! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?-

Luka no se movió por unos momentos, pero un gruñido por parte del peli azul le obligó a mirarle la cara. El rostro de Kaito se mostraba bastante enojado y autoritario, y su traje estaba casi completamente carmesí, por la sangre de Meiko; lo cual lo volvía aún mas aterrador. El rostro de Luka era ahora serio y sumiso

-lo siento…- dijo suavemente

-no es conmigo con quién debes disculparte- dijo firmamente señalando a los menores con la mirada. Ella suspiró y les mostró una mirada triste, pero sincera

-lo lamento chicos…- dijo un poco mas alto -de verdad no sé que me pasó-

-descuida Luka- dijo Rin con una sonrisa casi invisible. Miku y Len asintieron con la cabeza antes de mirar el suelo tristemente

_**-si, si, si ¿ya terminaron?- **_dijo la voz con impaciencia_** -pasemos al siguiente reto ¿quieren?-**_

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar aquella molesta voz femenina. Miku, Rin y Len se separaron del abrazo con cara de pocos amigos y miraron al techo, de donde aparentemente venía la voz

-_**bien…veamos… Meiko usó tu tijera antes de ser eliminada ¿verdad Len-kun?- **_Len frunció el ceño con asco al escuchar a esa voz llamarlo "kun" _**-así tu cumplirás el reto que dejó inconcluso… y… jeje… no olvides las reglas del juego ¿ok?-**_

Len se paralizó al escuchar esto. Miró a sus amigos y hermana con los ojos muy abiertos, y estos no podían decir nada… solo se quedaron congelados sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio

-_**bueno ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿una foto? ¡el tiempo corre niño!-**_

Len miró de manera automática al relog de la fria y gris pared: solo le quedaban cuarenta segundos

-_maldición-_ pensó al ver el poco tiempo que tenía. Trotó hacia las pequeñas cajas de papel blanco (ahora salpicado de sangre carmesí) que estaban tiradas en el gris oscuro suelo en el cual se encontraba el cuerpo de Meiko. Len trató de no desviar la mirada hacia ella para evitar más dolor y no perder tiempo; sin embargo pisó sin querer el charco de sangre, dejando huellas rojas a su paso

-_Len… por favor hazlo rápido-_ pensó su hermana preocupada viendo como el rubio empezaba a apuñalar con rapidez las cajas de papel, que debido al material, se razgaban sin dificultad

Las cajas le llegaban hasta la rodilla, por lo cual perdía unas milícimas de segundo al agacharse para romperlas. Rompió las seis de la primera fila, pero ninguna de ellas tenia la llave y tampoco (gracias al cielo) la piedra

-_**veinte segundos...-**_

-¡Len apurate!-

-¡eso hago! ¡maldición!- le gritó a Luka sin dejar de razgar las cajas de la segunda fila, pero haciéndolo aún mas rápido al ver lo poco que había avanzado

-_**quince segundos…-**_

Kaito miró con preocupación las dos filas de cajas que aún le faltaban. Sacó su tijera azul dispuesto a ir a ayudarlo

_**-oh, no… no lo creo, amigo mío- **_dijo deteniendo a Kaito _**-ayudarle va en contra de las reglas porque este reto es de él… así que si no quieres que los elimine a ambos; será mejor que te quedes en tu sitio-**_

Kaito analizó aquello unos segundos. Frunció el ceño y guardó de mala gana su tijera de nuevo

_**-ocho segundos-**_

Len sintió como su sudor recorría su frente. Al menos sólo le quedaba una sola fila, con seis cajas

Empezó a romperlas… nada en la primera… nada en la segunda… nada en la tercera… nada en la cuarta. Ahora sólo quedaban dos cajas

Pero eso significaba… que sólo en una de ellas estaba la llave; y si se equivocaba… se encontraría la piedra

-_maldición…-_

-_**cinco segundos-**_

Len comenzó a desesperarse. Movía sus ojos de una caja a otra tratando de adivinar en cual estaba la llave

_**-tres…-**_

-¡Len!- gritó Miku al ver que Len no se movía

-_**dos…-**_

Len apuntaba temblorosamente a la caja derecha… luego a la izquierda… no sabía cual elegir

-_**uno…-**_

-¡LEN!- gritó Rin. Len presionado por el grito, rompió instintivamente la caja de la derecha y cerró los ojos con miedo cubriéndose con sus brazos

_**-cero…-**_

En aquel lugar se habia hecho un silencio total… se podría jurar que se escuchaban los latidos de el grupo de amigos

El suspenso era enorme

-_**bueno… ¡felicidades!-**_

Len abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sin moverse

-¿eh?-

-_**¡acabas de encontrar la llave! En la caja derecha se encontaba la llave y en la izquierda se encontraba la piedra… para tu suerte, elegiste la primera-**_

Len miró aún con temor dentro de la caja… y efectivamente, en el fondo se encontraba una vieja, pero bien limpia y cuidada llave

Todos fueron a envolver en un feliz abrazo al rubio muchacho que comenzó a reir incrédulo

Se separó de sus amigos; metió la mano en la rota caja y sacó la llave con una sonrisa triunfante

_**-no quisiera interrumpir el momento feliz, pero ya es hora de que se vallan a la siguiente habitación ¡así que muevanse!¡ya!-**_

los cinco chicos se miraron los unos a los otros. Sus rostros alegres poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo

-entonces…- dijo Rin con tristeza -¿dejaremos aquí a Meiko-nee?-

Luka sonrió con tristeza

-sabes que no podemos llevarla con nosotros… después de todo… está muerta-

Rin bajó la mirada con las lágrimas amenazando en salir de sus vidriosos ojos. Miku colocó una mano en su hombro para reconfontarla, aunque ella tenía lágrimas propias corriendo por sus mejillas

Kaito las miró por unos momentos antes de suspirar. Se giró a ver al rubio y le pidió con la mirada que abriera la puerta para salir lo mas pronto de allí y que las chicas pudieran recuperarse

Len asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje. Abrió la puerta con la llave he hizo una seña a los chicos para que salieran detrás de él. Después de que salió por la puerta lo siguieron primero Miku y Rin, luego Kaito y de último Luka; la cual miró con pena el cuerpo en el piso, dándole un último adiós con la mirada y cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto, una pequeña niña entre unos seis y nueve años observaba a los cinco chicos desde la oscuridad de esa nueva habitación

-mmmhhh… ¿jugadores?- se preguntó a si misma en voz baja, para que no la escucharan -tal vez… quieran jugar conmigo…-

**Holiiiiiiiissssssssssss *.***

**Como están? Vaya… creí que no terminaría este cap nunca -.-´**

**No habia podido escribir antes ¿la razón? Mi compu estaba dañada DX**

**Ya está arreglada, pero ahora tiene un sofware nuevo, perdí todos mis documentos y blah blah blah… pero acá estoy :)**

**Gracias gracias gracias! A Yami Susaku Kagamine, Kaitho, Shadechu Nightray (adoro los reviews largos!), Len-kun (tu review mi dio mucha risa XD), Miyuri Dh (me alagas amiga :´D) y a Camila. Valdez. 7583 (aquí está la tercera parte ;D) por su reviews! :´D ME HACEN MUY FELIIIIIZZZZZ! :D**

**En fin espero haberlos asustado con Len XD y que en el proximo cap esten por aquí! Sayonara!**

**Pingu98 fuera! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo4: Una pequeña niña**

Luka cerró la puerta con desgana mirando el suelo y se quedó de cara a esta; pensando

-Luka… ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Rin tocando su hombro, teniendo un poco de temor de alterarla. Luka sonrió con pena aún dándole la espalda

-como es que la vida es injusta ¿deshou?- dijo con un tono bajo he incluso siniestro -Meiko nos dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre entrar aquí… y por no escucharla estamos en este lío-

Rin miró la espalda rasgada de su amiga, por el primer reto. Bajó la mirada y observó su pierna herida

-¿no te duele tu pierna?- Luka se giró para quedar de frente a ella

-¡para nada!- dijo con una sonrisa enorme; como si nada grave estuviera pasando -deja de preocuparte por mí; vas a ponerte vieja rápido-

Rin rió por lo bajo, agradeciéndole a Luka el haberle hecho reír. Luka sonrió de igual manera y se dedicó a observar la nueva habitación en la que se encontraban: Era un pasillo ancho bastante oscuro, solo unas lámparas de techo de luz amarilla iluminaban todo lo largo de este, que por cierto era bastante; si embargo tenía sus partes oscuras… las paredes eran de cemento, a cada lado del pasillo se encontraban puertas una al lado de la otra, hechas de madera

-bastante grande para ser sólo una cabaña vieja ¿eh?- dijo Kaito burlonamente, tratando de entender cómo un pasillo tan largo podía caber en esa cabaña

-¿en dónde estamos?- preguntó Len mirando el pasillo (aparentemente) sin final. Miku sacó el mapa y lo contempló por unos segundos

-aquí- dijo señalando una línea verde que representaba el pasillo en el mapa, dejándole verlo -usaré el mapa para guiarnos a partir de aquí, ya que acabamos de entrar a una especie de laberinto…-

Miku se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza, llamando la atención del rubio

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-es que… tengo un pequeño trauma con los laberintos…- Len levantó una ceja

-¿trauma con los laberintos?- ella suspiró, un poco molesta por tener que dar explicaciones

-estaba en un campamento de verano cuando tenía ocho años, dónde había un laberinto gigante en el cual nos pusimos a jugar un día… todos encontraron la salida menos yo… se fueron a dormir… ¡y se olvidaron de mí! ¡de no ser porque un guardia de seguridad me encontró, hubiera estado allí perdida el resto de la noche y del día siguiente!-

-si…- dijo una voz infantil desde la oscuridad -los laberintos suelen ser confusos-

Miku casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa voz delante de ella. Su voz hacía un esfuerzo enorme para poder salir de su garganta

-¿¡eh!? ¿¡qui-quién anda allí!?- sus manos empezaron a temblar

-solamente yo… no hay nadie más aquí- dijo con inocencia -¿quieren jugar conmigo?-

Kaito sacó su tijera azul de su bolsillo y se colocó delante de Miku, protegiéndola de quien podría estar al frente

-¿¡quién eres!?- dijo amenazante, empuñando con mas fuerza la tijera

-¿juegan conmigo?- dijo aparentemente ignorando la pregunta del peli azul -prometo no hacer trampas…-

-¿eres una niña?- preguntó juzgando por su voz

-si…-

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿por qué sujetas con tanta fuerza esa tijera?- preguntó al notar la forma en que Kaito empuñaba el objeto en su temblorosa mano

-¿por qué no sales a la luz?-

-¿por qué la luz no está donde estoy yo?- preguntó con voz distraída -yo no elegí que fuera tan oscuro aquí…-

-¿qué haces en este lugar?-

-¿podemos jugar?-

_-¿qué le pasa?-_ se preguntó Kaito _-parece no escuchar lo que le digo… además, ¿por qué una niña se escondería en un lugar como éste?...-_

-esto no me gusta…- dijo Rin llegando a su lado junto con Luka, con el ceño fruncido y tijera en mano como defenza, sin apartar la vista de en frente -no va a contestarnos nada-

Kaito miró hacia la oscuridad con un semblante serio. Si no podía hacer que contestara a su manera… tendría que seguirle el juego

-esta bien… puedes jugar con nosotros-

-¿perdón?- preguntó el resto de los chicos al unísono, voteándolo a ver alterados

-¿en serio?- preguntó la niña con aire ilucionado

-claro que si… sólo si sales a la luz-

-¿lo prometes?- preguntó ella

-¿¡lo prometes!?- preguntaron los demás sin cambiar su expresión

-lo prometo- dijo éste, decidido

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Rin en voz baja tirando de su bufanda

-tranquila- le contestó de igual manera tratando de respirar, pues el agarre lo estaba ahorcando -sólo trato de hacer que salga a la luz-

-¿y luego qué?- dijo sin soltarlo -¿invitarla a comer un dulce?-

Kaito se encogió de hombros y se soltó del fuerte agarre de la rubia para voltear a mirar a la pequeña que empezaba a salir de la oscuridad

Pudo ver un pequeño zapato café seguido de una media blanca y larga, casi hasta la rodilla. Finalmente dió un par de pasos para dejarse ver completamente: tenía un uniforme colegial que consistía en un pequeño vestido rojo sobre una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y una pequeña corbata escocesa roja. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos cortas coletas y sus ojos eran de un color al parecer beije, los cuales tenían un aire de inocencia y misterio

Len miró a la pequeña niña por unos momentos ladeando la cabeza confundido… ¿cómo diablos esa pequeña estaba en ese lugar completamente sola?

Caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura

-hola- le saludó, tratando de ser lo más amigable posible -mi nombre es Len… ¿cómo te llamas?- la niña miró sus zapatos, con pena

-Yuki… Kaai Yuki…- dijo ahora viéndole a los ojos

-bien Yuki… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-no me acuerdo- dijo jugando con sus manos -no del todo… pero las niñas buenas jamás cuentan los secretos-

Len ladeó la cabeza

-¿qué clase de secretos?- Yuki sonrió con inocencia

-no puedo decirlo ¡es un secreto, tontillo!- Len estaba realmente confundido… Yuki si que era extraña

-emmm… bien, y… ¿qué edad tienes?-

-creo que nueve… pero perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo-

Len giró la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros esperando que pudieran aclararle la mente un poco… pero ellos estaban tan confundidos como él.

Un ligero tirón en su corbata trajo su atención de nuevo hacia la niña

-me gusta tu corbata amarilla- dijo suavemente viendo el trozo de tela en sus pequeñas manos -el amarillo es un color alegre… creo que es divertido…-

Kaito caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló a igual que Len frente a Yuki

-¿estás aquí sola?- preguntó éste

-nunca estamos completamente solos ¿saben?- contestó sin dejar de admirar la corbata del rubio. Levantó la vista sin soltar la corbata; y en sus ojos apareció una pizca de confusión al observar mas detalladamente al peli azul

-… ¿por qué tu traje blanco está manchado de rojo?- Kaito desvió la mirada al recordar momentáneamente a Meiko, y un poco incómodo por la inocente pregunta de la pequeña

-es… es di-difícil de explicar… una larga historia…- dijo con una mirada triste la cual compartía con Len, el cual había bajado la vista al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor. Yuki lo miró con curiosidad pero decidió no insistir. Soltó la corbata de Len para tomar entre sus manos la bufanda de Kaito

-es linda tu corbata azul…- dijo observándola con detenimiento

-es una bufanda- dijo sin poder evitar sentirse un poco ofendido por la confusión de la peli negra, la cual no contestó nada al estar entretenida con su nuevo centro de entretenimiento

Kaito decidió dejar su ofensa de lado para observar a la pequeña

-_al menos dijo que era linda… eso es bueno para mí_- pensó mientras ella seguía jugando con esta, pero sin ahorcarlo (al contrario de Rin la mayoría de las veces). Parecía ser una niña bastante inocente, y sin embargo… algo terrorífica y misteriosa

Ese uniforme le hacia lucir batante adorable… sus manos eran bastante pequeñas, y sus brazos eran delgados y…

Kaito abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar que los brazos, manos y piernas de Yuki estaban llenos de marcas… tal vez fueron heridas mal curadas que cicatrizaron así nada más

-nee… ¿Yuki-san?- la niña levantó la vista -¿q-qué te pasó en tus manos, brazos y pi-piernas?-

Yuki lo miró con confusión. Soltó la bufanda y miró sus extremidades antes mencionadas… luego miró al peli azul a los ojos

-nada… unos accidentes…- dijo en un tono de voz algo tétrico, que erizó la espalda del chico

-¿qué a-accidentes?- preguntó ya algo asustado. Yuki soltó una pequeña risa

-¡ssshhhh!- dijo colocando un dedo en los labios de ambos, sonriendo -¡es un secreto! ¡las niñas buenas no cuentan secretos!-

Kaito se levantó de golpe del suelo y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella, la cual volvía a jugar con la corbata del rubio, el cual también se encontraba pasmado

-Kaito- le llamó Luka caminando hasta quedar a sus espaldas -tenemos que desacernos de ella-

-¿qué?- preguntó sorprendido volteándoce -¿estás jugando, no?-

-¿crees que jugaría en un momento como éste?- preguntó molesta. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando -esta niña me dá mala espina… tal vez pueda ser la voz que hemos estado escuchando… ¿no te has dado que no le hemos escuchado desde que ella apareció?-

-¿y si no es ella?- preguntó a la defensiva

-si no es ella entonces puede ser algo peor- dijo totalmente seria -es bastante rara y lo sabes… no me fío de ella-

-tampoco yo- admitió -pero ¿qué pretendes? ¿Que la deje aquí sola así nada más diciéndole que nos parece sospechosa?-

-Kaito- dijo cruzándo los brazos -somos los únicos adultos aquí… tenemos que proteger a los chicos. Y si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré-

-¡exactamente!- empezaba a enojarse -¡precisamente por eso tenemos que cuidar de Yuki también!-

-¡no es nuestra responsabilidad!- gritó ella

-¿¡entonces pretendes dejarla así porque sí!?-

-¡tenemos que proteger a los chicos!-

-¡ella también es una niña! ¡tenemos que protegerla!-

-¡ahhhh claro…!- dijo sarcásticamente -¡es muy normal encontrar una niña misteriosa en una casa suicida, esperando ser cuidada por las víctimas!-

-¡YA BASTA!-

Ambos adultos giraron la cabeza para ver a Miku que había gritado sujetándose la cabeza para no escuchar su discusión

-¡ya basta!- dijo viéndolos con enojo -¡pelear no va a solucionar nada!-

-pero…-

-¡pero nada Luka-san!- dijo señalándola -¡aunque lo que dices fuese cierto, no nos podemos desprender de Yuki así nada más! ¡ella no ha mostrado ser peligrosa ni nada por el estilo!-

Miku se quedó quieta un momento analizándo su reciente reacción. Bajó su mano rapidamente y miró el suelo

-go-gomene Luka-san…- dijo sonrojada -no quise silenciarte de esa manera…-

El pasillo se quedó en total silencio

-ustedes prometieron jugar conmigo- dijo Yuki para sorpresa de todos -y los chicos buenos jamás rompen sus promesas-

Un nuevo silencio

-etto…- habló por primera vez Rin, en un buen rato -creo que no tenemos escapatoria… ¿deshou?-

-¡bien!- dijo Yuki tomando de la mano a Len, arrastrándole hacia lo largo del pasillo -¡vamos a jugar!-

-bien…- murmuró Luka resignada cruzada de brazos, llamando la atención del peli azul; mientras que Yuki miraba emocionada las puertas de madera, tratando de decidir a cual entrar sin soltar la mano de Len -sigamos con esto…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**A contestar los reviews! :D**_

_**Len-kun: pues si… siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tus reviews :). Sip! Creo que todos están teniendo una especie de desorden de personalidad O.O (pero eso es algo que explicaré mas adelante 8D) me alegra que te gustara el cap… acertaste! La niña era Yuki :D (fue tan obvio? O.O) y me descubriste… me inspiré del juego del miedo para crear esta historia X) (al terminar de contestar los reviews lo explicaré todo)… que si quiero ser tu muñeca budú? O.O… etto… creo que mejor me esconderé en una caja X´D… soy una miedosa XD**_

_**Miyuri Dh: (aquí estas de nuevo XD) jeje si esa era la idea: asustarlos con Len hasta hacerlos llorar (ok, no XD) muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! :) ahhhh! Realmente amas mi fic!? O.O YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPYYYYYYYYYY! :D**_

_**Camy MASTER: Arigatou! *w* me gusta que te guste XD**_

_**Micaela: emmmm… gomen… pero de verdad que no entendí tu review O.e**_

_**Ok… quiero compartirles (en resumen) como se me ocurrió este fic X) :**_

_**Luego de estar escuchando Vocaloid toda la tarde, estaba en mi nuevo departamento al cual nos estamos mudando poco a poco (cuestiones de estudio) y habíamos comprado un montón de cosas para la cocina y demás… estaba a punto de meterme a la ducha cuando escuché un grito desde el piso de arriba O.O**_

_**Corrí hasta la cocina para preguntarles a mis padres si tambíen lo habían oido o había sido mi imaginación… pero ellos también lo habían oído**_

_**En esos momentos ellos estaban sacando un kit de tijeras de colores de su paquete para guardarlos en algún sitio… resignada volví a la ducha sin poder sacarme eso de la cabeza**_

_**Me metí en la ducha y… ¡POFF! Allí se me empezó a formar la idea, que después seguí modificando XD aunque jamás me enteré de donde salió aquel grito… le doy gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de crear la casa de las tijeras :D**_

_**Por cierto, hubiese subido este cap antes, pero estaba depre por la huída de mi periquito y no tenía ganas de escribir D´: …**_

_**En fin… me voy! Sayonara!**_

_**Pingu98 fuera.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo5: Piel transparente**

-bien…- murmuró Luka resignada cruzada de brazos, llamando la atención del peli azul; mientras que Yuki miraba emocionada las puertas de madera, tratando de decidir a cual entrar sin soltar la mano de Len -sigamos con esto…-

-¿estás aceptando llevar a Yuki con nosotros?- preguntó Kaito un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su amiga referente al tema de la niña

-me estoy resignando- dijo mirándolo con seriedad -si seguimos discutiendo no llegaremos a ningún sitio… como dijo Miku-

Rin asintió apoyándole antes de girarse a ver a Miku con desgana, por el cansancio

-¿por dónde debemos ir, Miku?- preguntó Rin con voz cansada cerrando los ojos. Miku miró el mapa unos segundos

-tercera puerta a la izquierda- dijo sin despegar la mirada del pergamino

-bien… muévanse- ordenó Luka caminando hasta la puerta indicada para luego abrirla, dejando escuchar un fuerte chirrido. Luka pudo ver un nuevo pasillo igual al anterior… sin embargo todas las lámparas de techo estaban apagadas; y por lo tanto no se podía ver casi nada. Luka bufó

-perfecto- dijo Luka con sarcasmo -casi no puedo ver nada… ¿alguien tiene una linterna o algo así?-

Todos vaciaron sus bolsillos sacando diferentes objetos cada uno… pero ninguno sacó algo con lo que se pudiesen guiar en la oscuridad

-etto… yo tengo una vela y una piedra- dijo Yuki mirando el techo perdidamente -podrían encender fuego con la piedra… cómo los cavernícolas-

-me parece buena idea- dijo Kaito sonriendo

-concuerdo con eso- le apoyó Rin. Se dirigió hacia Yuki y le extendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír -¿podrías prestarme esas cosas, onegai?-

La peli negra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sin soltar su agarre del rubio, buscó con una mano en sus bolsillos los preciados objetos

-ten- dijo con voz apagada, colocándolos en la mano de Rin, rozándo esta en el acto. La rubia le sonrió con amabilidad

-ariga…- Rin se quedó completamente perpleja por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo. Las palabras se le atoraron en su garganta y su respiración se volvió dificultosa

-¿Rin-chan?- preguntó preocupada Miku al ver que la rubia empezaba a temblar y no dejaba de ver a Yuki a los ojos

-n-n-no pu-puede ser…- murmuró la rubia. Podía ver que los ojos de Yuki se habían tornado rojos y vacíos… pero lo más espeluznante era que la piel de su cara…

Se había vuelto tranparente

Podía ver a la perfección su mandíbula, cerebro, entre otras cosas. La transparencia se empezó a expandir hasta su pecho por lo cual pudo ver su corazón…

El cual no latía, no se movía en lo absoluto

Rin soltó un grito de horror y se alejó de ella retrocediendo desesperadamente hasta chocar con Kaito

-¿¡Rin, qué te pasa!?- preguntó Kaito alterado por la reciente reacción de la rubia

-¿Qué ocurre Rin-san?- preguntó Yuki volviendo a su aspecto normal; dejando a Rin muy confundida y asustada

-¿cómo… có-cómo hiciste e-eso?- le preguntó blanca como el papel

-¿hice qué cosa?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza

-sabes de lo que hablo… pu-pude verte por dentro… tu piel se volvió transparente- Yuki sólo contestó mirándola como si estuviese loca

-etto…- dijo Len suavemente mirando a su hermana de la misma manera que Yuki -¿de qué estás hablando one-chan?-

-no te hagas el inocente, Len- protestó frunciendo el ceño al notar que su hermano pensaba que había perdido la cabeza -es imposible que no lo notaras-

-Rin-chan…- dijo Miku colocándole una mano en el hombro -no pasó nada con Yuki… tal vez… sólo lo imaginaste…-

-¡yo no imaginé nada!- le gritó quitando su mano bruscamente -yo sé lo que ví-

-Rin, es imposible que sólo tú vieras algo tan… notable- sentenció Luka de brazos cruzados y su usual expresión seria

-imposible o no yo lo ví- Miku la miró con pena; cosa que molestó aún más a la rubia -¡no estoy loca! ¡tienen que creerme!-

Ambas chicas no dijeron nada ante su súplica. Rin comprendió que era un caso perdido tratar de que ellas le creyeran, ni siquiera su propio hermano gemelo le creía; giró su vista hacia Kaito que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento

-kaito…- murmuró suplicando con la mirada -tú si me crees… ¿verdad?...-

Kaito miró sus ojos azules, los cuales le pedían a gritos que le creyeran. Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo

Si alguien allí podía creerle, era él, desde siempre le había creído y escuchado todo lo que ella dijese, incluso le creía más que Len, su propio hermano gemelo

-yo…- dijo nervioso tratando de evitar mirar su rostro suplicante -c-creo que estamos bajo demasiada presión… después de ver morir a Meiko y estar bajo peligro de muerte… es comprensible empezar a alucinar…-

Rin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, eliminando al instante su cara suplicante… entonces él tampoco le creía

Miró a cada uno con la boca abierta: Kaito la miraba con nerviosismo, Luka con seriedad, Miku con pena, Len apartó su mirada para evitar la de ella y Yuki con curiosidad y confusión

Rin cambió su cara de sorpresa por una de enojo puro

-bien- dijo secamente -no me crean-

-p-pero Rin…-

-¡he dicho que no me crean!- le gritó con enojo a Len -ahora enciende la vela de una bendita vez-

Rin le entregó la piedra y la vela a Len, que tuvo que soltar la mano de Yuki para tomar los objetos con ambas manos. Trató de hablarle una vez más

-Rin…- ella le aplicó una mirada fría, la cual fue suficiente para silenciarlo

-ahora enciende esa cosa antes de que pierda la paciencia- sentenció y le dio la espalda a su hermano

Len soltó un suspiro de derrota y empezó a golpear la piedra contra la pared, para hacer chispas y encender fuego

-Rin-chan- murmuró Kaito colocando una mano en su cabeza como muestra de cariño -gomen Rin, sabes que lo último que quiero es que te enojes conmigo…-

-pues que pena- dijo secamente quitando la mano de Kaito de su cabeza de un manotazo, haciendo que éste soltara un pequeño quejido -debiste pensar en eso antes de no creerme-

-…-

Kaito acarició su mano golpeada sin decir nada, a veces subestimaba la fuerza de la rubia. Pero lo que más le importaba ahora era que ella estaba enfadada sobremanera con él… y también con los demás, pero sobretodo con él

-¡ya está!- dijo Len triunfante mostrando la vela ya encendida

-perfecto- dijo Luka seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa -yo la llevaré-

Len asintió y le entregó la vela. Guardó la piedra en su bolsillo y tomó nuevamente la mano de Yuki

-¿por qué Yuki-san está tan apegada a Len-kun?- preguntó con curiosidad Miku; al ver que Yuki apretaba con fuerza la mano del rubio y le sonreía

-bueno…- dijo Luka pensativa con una mano en su mentón, mientras sostenía la vela con la otra -normalmente los niños tienden a encariñarse con cierta persona que ellos sientan que les dá confianza… sobre todo cuando está ausente su madre, padre o alguna otra figura que les dé seguridad… es como buscar un sustituto del cual depender… en este caso sería Len-kun-

-¿por qué hacen eso?-

-es instinto de supervivencia… supongo… ¡bueno! Vamos a movernos, onegai shimazu- dijo la peli rosa dando por terminada la conversación y entrando a ese nuevo pasillo, seguida por el resto del grupo: primero Miku, luego Kaito, después Len y Yuki, y por último Rin

Una vez todos adentro la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de ellos, haciendo eco por el oscuro pasillo

-bien… vamos a ver…- dijo Miku para sí misma sacando el mapa y apreciándolo con cuidado. Soltó un suspiro pasado

-¿por dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó Len al ver que Miku no decía nada. Ella le miró con desgana

-tendremos que caminar bastante…- dijo con pesar -tenemos que llegar a la puerta número 45 a la derecha…-

Una queja grupal no se hizo de esperar, solo Yuki y Rin seguían sin decir nada. Resignados, empezaron a caminar por el oscuro pasillo

Rin caminaba mirando el suelo sin eliminar su expresión de enojo. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a la peli negra que iba delante de ella y no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, con rabia

-_no estoy loca…yo sé lo que ví- _ pensó sin apartar su molesta mirada de la niña. Sabía que lo que había visto no era una ilusión; Yuki podía ser peligrosa, y ella mas que nadie lo sabía en esos momentos _ -Luka tenía razón… hay que desacernos de Yuki. Y si ellos no lo hacen, yo lo haré por mi cuenta-_

-¿one-chan?- le llamó Len preocupado al ver como su hermana miraba a Yuki, sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿está todo bien?-

Rin lo miró con frialdad, cosa que atemorizó un poco al rubio

-tú sigue caminando Len- dijo con rabia

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Reviews!**

**Camy MASTER: bueno… a Luka y a Rin tampoco creen que es buena idea que la pequeña Yuki se quede con ellos (y apuesto que este cap aumentó tu creencia de que no traerá nada bueno)… ¿tu hubieses salido en toalla? XD tengo que admitir que estuve a punto de hacer eso XD y sip, hasta hoy todavía tengo la gran duda de dónde salió aquel grito O.O… pero que se le puede hacer :/ **

**Evillious Chronicles: me alegra que te guste mi historia y que te parezca misteriosa :) eso quiere decir que logré mi cometido :D … ¿Kaito y Miku son los más inocentes? Puede que tengas razón, ya que Luka y Meiko no son inocentes ni por asomo y los gemelos no son precisamente unos "angelitos" XD… espero verte en el proximo cap!**

**Len-kun02: que alivio que no hagas magia negra XD… veo que tu también apoyas a Luka ¿por qué todos la apoyarán? ¬w¬… sólo diré que Yuki es una niña llena de sorpresas a la hora de jugar OwO … te dejaron olvidado en un parque? O.O pobre XD… sip a todos nos duele su muerte u.u (irónicamente es mi culpa XD) y Kaito se suele llevar mucho por las apariencias… y sip… todavía tengo la enorme duda de dónde salio el grito :/ … ARIGATOU por los culplidos! TwT. PD: me fijé en lo de Rinku cunado leí el review, pero no hay problema! Todos nos confundimos a veces ^w^**

**Shadechu Nightray: Gracias por apoyarme en lo de mi periquito T-T aún lo hecho de menos… hablando del cap: de verdad sigue épico? OwO genial!... describiste a Yuki perfectamente XD: "adorable y aterradora Loli" OwO… mmmhh no, no me inspiré de la casa de la cera; pero ahora que lo pienso pude haberlo usado como método de inspiración (pero si usé la peli para buscarle un nombre a la historia :D)… no aparecerá ninguno de esos asesinos aquí XD (tocan la puerta) eh? O.O ¿quién es? (voz aterradora: Freddy Krueger…) O_O¨**

**Meiko-chan: O.O … O.M.G! ****TENGO A LA MISMISIMA MEIKO SAKINE LEYENDO MI HISTORIA! :DDDD (se queda pensativa unos momentos) … … … … … O.O ay no… SABE QUE LA MATÉ Y AHORA VIENE SU ESPIRITU A COBRAR VENGANZA! TToTT … espera… no hay amenazas de muerte en el review… uuff! Que alivio ****^^" tranquila, tu muerte valdrá la pena y alguien saldrá con vida de esa casa… ¿o tal ves no? O.O XD … en fin, me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y la aparición de Yuki :) … me puedes guardar un poquito de Sake? XD**

**Miyuri Dh: pronto saldrás en revistas, TV, y próximamente en cines XD … OwO vaya, si que soy cruel… MUAJAJAJAJA COF COF (me ahogo en medio de mi risa maléfica)… me darás un vocaloid? OwO genial! (Suzuki: hey! Yo ya soy tu vocaloid Ó-Ó) ¿y? así tendré dos XD… sip, Len tendrá que sufrir de tus acosos… Y DE LOS MIOS! (me arrojan una piedra con una amenaza de muerte escrita) … ah si… y del resto de las fanGirls de mundo T-T**

**Amanda THE KILLER: aww seguiste mi historia desde siempre? :'D y además me agregas a mí y mi historia a tus favoritos? I'M HAPPYYYYY!... sip, asi merito se me ocurrió ^^, tranqui, lograrás tu cometido con práctica (yo practiqué mucho… y aún estoy en eso para tratar de mejorar aún más) suerte! :D **

**DarkRei: OwO un nuevo lector! Me hace muy feliz escucharte (leer XD) decir que es la mejor historia de horror de esta categoría TwT… Yuki te parece muerta?... mmhh… lo estará? Lo diré mas adelante XD (me imagino que este cap reafirma tu teoría O.O)**

**Ustedes me hacen taaaann feliz TTwTT gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos!**

**Nee… quiero recomendarles un anime de solo 12 (o eran 13?) capítulos llamado Another… es muy bueno! (sólo aptos para amantes del gore como yo OwO) me regala un poco de inspiración para esta historia :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pingu98 fuera!**


End file.
